


UNSATISFIED CRAVING | SIN SIX - LUST

by chefzefronk



Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [3]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/F, I hurt my own heart writing this, Light Angst, cries, enjoy because i seem to sacrifice sleep for you guys all the time and get nothing in return, i scheduled a twitter poll so vote there, im sorry i made arin seem like an asshole, not the type of binrin fic i would normally want to write, ooh the big fight is next, who do you think will win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Summary: the hierarchy of the land, set in stone thousands of years prior, is now being challenged by the new rulers.“this game’s already over.““our victory.”“winner takes it all, i told you.”
Relationships: Bae Yoobin | Binnie/Choi Yewon | Arin
Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062074
Kudos: 1





	UNSATISFIED CRAVING | SIN SIX - LUST

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline of the fics is not the set order 1-7. they are mixed around, so once all of these are posted ill tweet the order on twitter (follow me @REMEMBERMl)

Binnie stopped running only a few seconds after they split off from each other. 

It wasn’t because she was tired, or because she wanted to consume her peaceful surroundings. No.  _ Someone else was there _ . 

Binnie was looking down at the ground, and came to a stop. She didn’t have to look up to see who was behind her. She heard the other’s footsteps come to a stop as well. The younger woman knew she was caught, but didn’t do anything. It was as if she planned to be caught.

That’s when it hit the older. She had felt another presence other than them, but was having a hard time finding where it was coming from. It didn’t take long for her to find their location, calling Eric telepathically so he could deal with it.

She realized the younger still hadn’t moved, and probably won't move. So she began to speak.

“What do you want,” her tone ice cold, no emotions showing. The younger woman bit her own lip, trying to formulate the right words. Something took over her, and she automatically replied, “You.”

Binnie shook her head, disgust and anger taking over her body. “You have a lot of guts saying things like that.” Arin shook her head at that, knowing the other wouldn’t see it. Binnie let out a grunt, annoyed that the other still wasn’t talking. 

Before she could confront the younger, another person made their presence known.

‘Shit,’ Binnie thought to herself, ‘I can escape Arin, but maybe not Hanse.’ She needed to think, and fast. And maybe luck was on her side that night. She sensed Eric nearby, probably sent by Hyunjae to look for her. Quickly communicating with him (in a way the assassins wouldn’t know), she told him to run over and be ready to fight Hanse so she could escape their trap.

Once she spotted Eric, they nodded at each other and she moved so Hanse would reveal himself.

He did, and stood in front of Binnie’s escape route. She got ready to fight him, but before he could throw a punch he was blinded. Eric grabbed Hanse and threw him down, mentally signalling for Binnie to run.

She ran off and somehow made it to a different path. Silently walking, she reached a place she never thought she’d see again. As she turned to leave, the younger caught up to her and blocked the path.

A sickening silence engulfed them, neither of them saying a word. Binnie waited for the other to speak. As much as she knew she should leave, something enticed her to stay.

Arin just stared back at her, no signs of speaking. Binnie grew tired of waiting, annoyed at the fact that the younger was doing all of this for no reason.

“Start talking before I leave-” “Just like you left last time?”

**_...._ **

“Arin-” “For so long, I’ve been waiting for an explanation”

**_...._ **

“Will you let me-” “Ever since that day, I’ve tried to find you. To talk to you.”

**_...._ **

“....” “We were happy, so why’d you leave?”

**_...._ **

“ANSWER ME-” “BECAUSE I WAS MEANT TO!”

  
  
  


_ Looking up at the sky, she sighed. What she was supposed to do was something meant to be happy. They were going to move to the next stage. All she had to do was ask the younger’s guardians. Her relationship to them wasn’t the greatest, she had to admit. But she made it work. It wasn’t really her fault, it was the tension built up between the two races that made it like that. But something went wrong. Horribly...wrong. _

“You wouldn’t understand,” Binnie told the girl, voice still cold. Arin walks closer to the vampire, placing her hands on the older’s shoulders. “Then help me understand.”

Binnie sighed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“No.”

“Binnie,” Arin said, “I need to-”

“NO,” Binnie practically growled at the younger. “Just-”

**_“Don’t try to find me again. Not after everything you’ve done.”_ **

  
  


_ Binnie was on her way to the assassin’s main headquarters, Arin would be waiting for her there. But as she made another turn, she heard some people talking. Concealing herself, she moved closer. Two assassins. One male, one female. The male seemed to be trying to ask the girl out. Binnie had places to be, but she was kind of intrigued. _

_ After a few moments, the boy managed to stutter the words out. At that point Binnie had started moving up the path towards the headquarters. _

_ Until she heard that giggle. _

_ The giggle she fell in love with the first day they met. _

_ The giggle she fell in love with when she had asked the other out. _

_ The giggle she fell in love with on their first date. _

_ The giggle she was still in love with to this day. _

_ Arin’s giggle. _

_ Binnie froze, still concealed. But her pain wasn’t. _

_ ‘It can’t be,’ she thought to herself. _

_ But when she turned around, there she was. The alluring girl she was so in love with. The alluring girl she’d known for so long. The alluring girl that was accepting a confession from someone else. The alluring girl that was, Yewon. _

_ She couldn’t deal with it. So she started running. She didn’t know where, but she just started running. Leaving without notice. Never speaking to the girl again. _

Arin’s eyes widened. Binnie started walking away, but before Arin could try to stop her, Binnie stopped on her own.

Binnie turned to look at her, and at that moment, Arin knew.  _ Binnie was there on that day. _ Her mind wasn’t messing with her. She thought someone was watching. How could she not connect the dots?

“Binnie, please-”  **“I gave you everything. Then you go and throw it away.”** Binnie shook her head.

Then took something from her pocket, something she left in there since that day. She tossed it on the ground, and Arin bent down to get it.  _ A box. _ The younger looked up.

**“It was too good to be true. I knew it from the start. But I stayed. Now I’ve learned** ... **”**

She turned her back to the girl.

**“You can’t trust anyone but yourself in this world…**

  
  
  


**especially when it comes to love.”**

That was the last thing she said before she was gone. Arin collapsed to the ground, in front of the doors to the assassin’s headquarters. She didn’t know when the tears started to fall. She just let it happen.

Binnie left back the way she came. Eric had told her (telepathically) that Hanse ran away a little while after Eric decked him in the face.

Binnie no longer trusted anyone other than her fellow vampires, and their allies, the wolves.

But deep down, Binnie knew. She  **_still craved the younger. That was when a sin was committed._ **


End file.
